


Up The Hill Jack

by LynnaeKenzington



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jack and Jill, Spartans and Kings with no chill, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnaeKenzington/pseuds/LynnaeKenzington
Summary: You know the Rhyme of Jack and Jill? My teacher did. Do you know Jack Pattillo? My teacher didn't. So for the sake of fun here's about a minute of Original Origins AU Jack heading off to the Kings Games to meet his fate. Enjoy! This is pretty old.





	Up The Hill Jack

“Jack,” Jill said, watching her charge scurry round his fire prone household. He ignored her, the ginger haired man doing his best to track down his armor and tools and completely ignoring his AI companion. “Jack,” she said more impatiently as he ran right past her again. “Jack!” he froze, unshaven face turning with a look of confusion to stare at his helmet, the visor of the steel cobalt glowing with annoyance. He let out a small “oh” then grabbed the lost helmet and placed it on head.

“Sorry.” the former Spartan solider said sheepishly. Jill let out a sigh, “Honestly, you’re hopeless without me.” Jack took offence at that. “No I’m not.” He said firmly to the empty room. Jill raised a pixelated eyebrow. “Really? Who was it who saved you from your house warming gift?” Jack glanced up at the ceiling subconsciously, remembering the self-destruct fire starter still primed up there, “And who warned you when the cave nearly fell on your head? Or when---“

“----okay! I got it!” Jack said, heaving his ax over his shoulder. “I’m completely and utterly useless and forgetful, okay?” there was a pause and Jack made his way towards the door. “Jack.” “What?” he said in a tired voice. “You won’t be able to bring weapons to the King Games.” Jack stopped halfway out the door, only Jill being able to see the tortured look on the man’s face. Jill giggled as he lowered the strap of his ax and laid it down just inside his door.

***

The ‘king games’ were basically an extravagant series of tasks that the previous winner would use to either torture or just plain be lazy to the other occupants of their lost man’s city. Geoff had started it some months after they had crash-landed on the mysterious planet. Geoff himself loved to hold the title of ‘first king’ along with city leader; although he hardly ever took off his suit and helm long enough to wear his crown, usually just sitting it atop his helmet and looking more like a lazy fool than he normally did.

Jack himself was still annoyed that the man’s armor had stayed intact for so long, especially when he would fly round invisible behind them, mainly Jack, and do things like dropping chickens in the mines. This only served to perplex and annoy anyone who cared about the birds bouncing around for no apparent reason. What annoyed him more than any of this however, was that he never won one of the games, and he was forced to deal with whatever torture their resident vagabond had come up with.

***

“You want us to do wot?” Gavin asked, the green clad lad staring up at the red bound royal perched upon their makeshift throne. “I said,” Ryan spoke with a knowing smile, “I want you to go fetch me a pail of water from the top of that hill.” He pointed it out suggestively. They all looked from the distant hill to the Mad Ming and back. Traps. There had to be traps. And sure enough when they made it to the top Jack and Jill were sent tumbling back down when a platform slapped up in front of them.


End file.
